What Is A Human?
by Jade Kyo
Summary: She had been fighting a war that would change the fate of the world yet she fought it alone and she fought the war not because she wanted to save anyone but because she wanted to save herself... But that all changed when she met him. Shizuo X OC T for: language/violence I DO NOT OWN DRRR! (plz review!)
1. katana

Late afternoon, Ikebukuro

"What a nuisance."

A woman, with long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back and sky blue eyes, stared down at a man who was badly beaten, in fact, he was completely unconscious. Tom and Shizuo also looked down at the man.

"Yeah, well let's just get the money."

The woman kneeled down and grabbed the unconscious man's wallet, and threw it to Tom.

"Here you go Tom-san."

Tom took some money out of the wallet, and started to walk to the door when a loud sound resounded throughout the building. At first it was just a loud bang that came from behind him, but it was quickly followed by what sounded like metal hitting metal. He looked behind him to see, the man they thought was unconscious, holding a gun pointed at Shizuo, and the woman was standing in front of him holding a katana.

"Jade?!"

Several more shots were fired all followed by that same metal hitting metal sound. Each one blocked with Jade's katana. Then a couple of clicks were heard, the man was out of ammunition. Jade took the chance to disarm him. She kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Worthless piece of shit, wasting my time!" She yelled while kicking the man in the stomach, and he gripped his stomach groaning in pain.

Not many things could surprise or confuse Shizuo, and even when they did he never really seemed to care that much, but what had happened had REALLY confused him. Not the fact that someone had just tried to shoot him, but it was Jade, she had been on the other side of the room yet she was able to unsheathed her katana, and get to Shizuo all before the bullet got to him, and on top of that a katana should have broken to pieces, especially having blocked more than one bullet.

Shizuo decided to ignore it for now. He looked to Jade and then to Tom who seemed just as confused by what had just happened as Shizuo did, but they both kept quit for now.

"tch, let's go!" Jade said, her voice sounding irritated. She walked to the door, the other two followed her, leaving the building.

Night, Ikebukuro

"Hey Jade-san?"

Shizuo walked next to Jade. They were actually neighbors so they ended up walking home from work together quite a lot, unless one of them had other plans.

"Hm? What is it, Shizuo-san."

"Well, it's about earlier. When that guy tried to shoot me."

"Yeah what about it?"

"You're not normal, are you?"

"Hmm…Let's see, I wear a trench coat that could be from an anime. I use a katana which also would be seen in an anime, and I have a job that isn't always that legal, so yeah not really what you call normal."

Shizuo chuckled lightly as he glanced at Jade. He had never really noticed just how oddly she dressed before, but of course he wasn't really any better. She indeed had a trench coat that could be seen worn by an anime character, it was the type that one would wear in a fight. She also wore all black. A simple black t-shirt with a black skirt.

"yeah, well that's not what I meant." Shizuo continued "I meant how you moved from one side of the room to the other so fast."

Jade glanced at Shizuo skeptically as she said "It's not like you to worry about things like that, and besides like it's really any of your business if I'm normal or not." Her voice was tinted with slight anger towards Shizuo.

"You're right it is none of my business, sorry." Shizuo looked down, a little bit of anger could be sensed in his voice as well but, it seemed more directed at himself than at Jade.

Jade suddenly moved in front of Shizuo and, was walking backwards. "But that doesn't mean I won't tell you eventually" She smiled an energetic childish smile as she looked up at Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at Jade and said "You are one strange girl, Jade-san"

"Thrills of being half Irish half Japanese I suppose."

"I doubt nationality has anything to do with it. You're just really strange."

Jade crossed her arms and turned around. "humph."

Little did Shizuo know that he would have his answer soon. Before he even realized it his normal life was slowly being undone. Jade was aware of this, but wanted to keep him in the dark for as long as possible. For even someone like him couldn't come out of what was about to happen unscarred both physically and mentally.

* * *

**hello this is my first fanfiction it probably sucks but I just thought there wasn't any good Shizuo x OC so I decided to make one myself but it also will have a real plot that isn't entirely based around romance and lots of characters and MAYBE izaya x namie probably not but I do like that paring so im CONSIDERING** it** XD well see you later peeps**


	2. arrow

Past, Ireland, night

"So you're leaving your duties as a banshee, Helena?"

"Yep, that's right, Celty!"

Helena and Celty sat next to each other on Celty's carriage as it moved along the dirt road drawn by a headless horse. Celty's head sat next to Celty's body talking to Helena.

"But why are you leaving?"

"Well…" Helena thought for a moment then continued. "I guess I'm just bored with this banshee stuff; it's just not the life I want to live."

"But it's the life you were born to live. Do you really think humans will accept you so easily, Helena?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I just want to live where I'm alive…"

"You aren't making sense, Helena."

"Unlike dullahans, banshee's age. We don't live forever, you have eternity to live as both a dullahan and a human, but my time is limited, and I've lived as a banshee for long enough. You get it now, Celty?"

"Not really."

Helena looked at Celty like she was an idiot and continued. "We're omens of death, we're feared, and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be feared by humans anymore. I want to live a normal life."

"You always were different. Well…I'm saying this as a friend, Helena,… be careful."

"I will." The carriage stopped, and Helena jumped off. "Maybe you'll understand why I have to leave one day, Celty."

"What do you mean, Helena?"

"I mean that maybe one day you'll be the one leaving to live with humans."

"I doubt that."

"I doubt it too, but I was referring to something else."

Helena glanced at Celty's body and continued. "Well guess I'll be off now…see ya around Celty!"

Helena ran off down the dirt road.

Celty watched wondering if she would ever see Helena again. The answer was no for Helena would be murdered, but no one could say Celty wouldn't meet Helena's daughter.

Present day, Ikebukuro, night

"**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tom sighed, Jade face palmed, Izaya ran for his mother freaking life, dodging a vending machine in the process, and, as usual, Shizuo chased him.

"What. An. Idiot." Jade said punctuating each word. "Well at least we were done with work." She added.

"Yeah, well guess I should just leave." Tom sighed again. "See you tomorrow Jade-san."

"Yeah, see ya Tom-san"

Jade walked down the street toward her house ignoring the sound of street signs, vending machines, lamp posts, and cars being tossed around.

Slowly those sound disappeared as Jade moved further away. Once she was away from Shizuo and Izaya's fighting the streets were much calmer and quieter.

She saw a silhouetted figure in an alleyway across the street.

The figure moved closer coming into a lamp post light revealing a women who looked like she could be in her early 30's. She had blood red hair and ocean blue eyes. She had a bow and quiver strapped around her. She wore a black leather jacket with a maroon t-shit under it, and black jeans.

"Hello Jade-chan, I'm Serena Kotomina." Serena said with malicious, sadistic smile that could put anyone on edge.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I needed to know it."

"Why?"

Jade had an idea what the answer to that was so she gripped her katana which was in a hidden pocket on the inside of her trench coat.

Serena's smile widened. "You know why, Jade-chan."

"Stay away from Shizuo!"

"Oh? You're more worried about that monster's safety even though you're the one in danger right now?" Serena grabbed her bow and an arrow and held the bow ready to shoot.

"Tck! Just a warning!" Jade grabbed her katana ready to fight.

Serena let the string go. The arrow flew through the air toward Jade.

Jade brought up her katana ready to block it, but she noticed one detail a second too late.

It was an explosive arrow.

* * *

**first cliff hanger XD well I have an interesting way to introduce Celty and a classic way to introduce Izaya. well a lot of my chapters will begin with flash backs. Anyway still thinking about izaya x namie.**


	3. Flames

Ikebukuro, Night

Jade closed her eyes as she realized the arrow was explosive, and held up her katana to hit hoping that just maybe the blade would hit in a way that would cause it not to explode. Of course, this was a false hope and she knew it was false, but she still clung to that false hope because it was all she had.

The arrow hit the katana, and Jade saw a flame start coming from the arrow, and in the split second she had left she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Nothing.

She didn't feel any pain. She felt slight heat but no pain.

She slightly opened her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jade exclaimed as she looked down at her katana with wide eyes.

It was on fire.

"What the hell is this!?"

The best she could come up with was that the blade had somehow absorbed the flames and protected her. Suddenly the flames vanished.

Serena eyes narrowed in anger. "Damned blade!"

Serena grabbed another arrow from her quiver and shot at Jade.

Jade quickly blocked the arrow, luckily it wasn't an explosive arrow, and lunged forward swinging her katana downward at Serena's head.

Serena quickly jumped backward dodging the blade, but the sword grazed her face leaving a cut from the corner of her left eye across her face to the middle of her right cheek.

Blood ran down Serena's face. She wiped a little of the blood off and looked at her bloody hand with a sadistic smile and said, "Red sure is a pretty color!"

Serena's phone suddenly rang. She brought out the phone and looked at the caller ID

"Mind if I take this, Jade-Chan?"

Jade tilted her head surprised, but decided to take advantage of the situation. "Go ahead."

Serena answered the phone and turned her back to Jade.

Jade's eyes widened for a moment. "_Perfect!" _Jade thought.

Jade lunged forward to stab Serena while she wasn't looking, but Serena stepped to the side dodging it. She put her hand over the mic of the phone. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Jade-Chan?"

"S-shit!" Jade jumped back thinking that Serena had something planned, but she didn't.

"Well it seems like today you're lucky, Jade-Chan! I have urgent business to take care of! Can't wait till next time Jade-Chan daughter of Helena-Chan!"

Jade's eyes widened "H-how do you know my mother's name?!"

"It's simple Jade-Chan…I was there when she died!" Serena's voice was filled with malice.

"You bastard!"

"Well I'll be off, bye, bye Jade-Chan can't wait to kill you and Shizuo!" Serena ran off into the alley she had come from, disappearing.

"Get back here!" Jade chased after her but couldn't find her in the alley. "Damn it…..DAMN IT!" Jade punched the wall in anger. "I'll kill her. I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

"And if that bitch even gets close to Shizuo…I'll do more than just kill her. I'll make sure she suffers a nice slow miserable death!"

Jade's anger and hate were tipping the scale at the moment. She felt like she could just go completely insane right there on the spot.

"Jade-san? Is that you?"

A voice came from behind her. She recognized who it was instantly, and she turned around excitedly. "Shizuo!"

Shizuo stood at the opening of the alley. "What are you doing in an alley?"

Jade sighed. "Why do you always ask me questions, Shizuo?"

"Is this another one of those "I'll eventually tell you" things?"

"Yep!"

Shizuo sighed. He had a few cuts on him from his fight with Izaya, but nothing major.

"So did that Izaya guy get away again?"

Jade left the alley, and started to walk down the street. All the hate and anger from before residing as she calmed down. Shizuo started walking with her.

"Yeah, the flea got away, unfortunately." Shizuo's face was tinted with hate and anger.

"Why exactly do you hate him so much?"

"There's no good reason for it I just don't like the bastard!"

Jade sighed. "Typical Shizuo."

And just like that Jade's life went back to normal, but it wouldn't last long, and she knew it wouldn't.


	4. Cruel, Beautiful World

Past, Ireland, Night

A woman pushed a book shelf in front of a door. Once she was done she quickly turned and looked at the girl behind her who looked like she could be about 13.

"Listen Jade, no matter what happens or what you hear or see, you do NOT let them find you! Understand!" The woman said.

"O-okay, mom." Jade replied.

"Promise me, Jade! T-that no matter what you will survive!" The woman, Helena, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter, Jade, hugging her tightly. With tears in her eyes she continued.

"Promise me that you'll survive, not for me, but for the world you were born into!"

Jade didn't understand what she meant. Was this world really worth surviving for? Jade tried to understand but suddenly a katana was placed in her hands. "This will protect you, Jade."

Jade looked at the sword.

"Keep it close to you at all times."

Jade nodded, "I will, mom."

"I love you, Jade!"

"I love you too, mom."

A loud knock was heard on the door. Helena quickly turned and looked at the door, "Shit! Quickly, hide, Jade!" Helena grabbed another katana that had been leaning up against the wall.

Jade quickly ran under the bed. She noticed the covers were pulled further down making it where she couldn't see out from under the bed at all.

She could hear the door being slammed open, and a ruckus being made. It hard for her not to look but she wanted to fulfill her mother's wish, for her to survive.

She kept as quite as she could be waiting for her mother to tell her it was safe, but she saw the blanket start turning slightly red. Then a red liquid, that could only be blood, seeped under the blanket toward her.

She knew if that was not her mother's blood that Helena would have let her known it was safe.

So that left only one possible outcome.

Helena was dead.

It took everything Jade had to not cry or scream. She covered her mouth trying not to make a sound as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Where's the kid and husband?"_

"_They're not here."_

Jade could hear voices. A man and woman

"_The kid is probably at school, and the husband at work." _The woman said.

"_Yeah, we'll come back later and kill them." _The man replied.

"_Shit! It's a demon blade!"_

The sound of something being thrown onto the ground was heard.

"_Is it Saika?"_

"_Not likely. Last I heard Nebula had taken Saika to Japan."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_We'll take it with us until we can find a way to kill it."_

Jade could hear their footsteps as they left the building. After hearing a car drive off Jade slowly came out from under the bad to see her mother's brown hair now dyed red, and her blue eyes now closed.

Jade collapsed to her knees, but then she heard a cough and quickly looked to see her mother coughing up blood.

"Mom!"

"Jade, live not for me but for this cruel, beautiful you were born into!"

The life left Helena's eyes, and she stopped breathing.

She was dead.

At that moment every tear and cry that Jade had held back were released. As she broke into tears and cries she was also trying to figure out what her mother had meant by her last words. Twice Helena had said that same thing. Jade knew Helena had been trying to tell her something but she couldn't figure out what. Would she ever know?

Present day, Shinjuku, noon

"Hey Namie, have you ever heard of a banshee?" Izaya asked with his usual smirk.

"It's some sort of Irish myth, but that's about all I know about it." Namie replied in her usual bored tone knowing that Izaya was probably going to go into one of his long lectures again.

"Yes, that's right Namie. A banshee is in Irish fae that often accompanies dullahans."

"Oh, so this has to do with the dullahan's head?" Namie glanced up at the head in its glass on one of the book shelves with a hate filled glare.

"No, actually the reason I brought up the subject of banshees is because of Shizu-chan."

"Huh? How does he have anything to do with banshees?"

Izaya's smirk grew wider as he continued

"Well you see Shizu-chan seems to have some girl who's been working with him lately. So I went ahead and did some research on her, and found that she may be half banshee."

"Half banshee?"

"Yes, her mother was a banshee and her father was a human."

"So does that mean you only half love her?"

Izaya smirked. "Well I guess it would depend upon if she chooses to be a human or a banshee. If she takes after her father and acts like a human then I guess I would love her as much as I love all humans, but if she were to take after her mother and choose the life of a monster. Then I guess I would treat her like I treat Celty."

"What if she tries to be both?"

Izaya thought for a moment before continuing. "Then I would both love and hate her."

Izaya smirked as he sat down in his office chair.

"So Izaya, is this girl also part of this game of yours?"

"If she proves to be an interesting specimen. Then yes I would love to use her to my advantage, and maybe I could use her against Shizu-chan. Yes, that would be interesting. Wouldn't you agree Namie?"

"I really don't care. So long as you leave my precious Seiji out of it!"

Izaya smirked. "Oh don't worry your brother doesn't particularly interest me."

"Good!"

Izaya turned on his computer, and started doing his work while still talking to Namie.

"Anyway, I think I may try and meet this girl. She seems interesting enough, but you never know until you try for yourself!"

Just as Izaya had finished saying this his door bell rang. He looked at the door skeptically.

"I don't recall making any appointments for today."

Izaya quickly looked at his security camera. His eyes flashed like a child who had just opened a long awaited present.

He smirked. "Speak of the devil and he may show himself!"

Izaya quickly opened the door.

"Welcome Jade-chan!"

* * *

**HELLO! I know there hasn't been much romance but don't worry it's coming I promise I don't know when but it's coming hopefully soon….and the moment of truth will I or will I not do izaya x namie….. NOPE! Save that for a different fanfic so just a shizuo x oc (sorry if I disappointed you) later peeps!**


	5. Music

Shinjuku, noon

"I would ask you how you know my name, but considering you're an information broker it's not really that surprising."

Izaya smirked as he looked at Jade "Please have a seat."

Jade sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you here, Jade-chan?" Izaya asked

"I need information, of course!"

"On what?"

"A woman named Serena Kotomina."

Izaya thought for a moment "The name isn't familiar."

Namie, who had been organizing books, looked toward Izaya somewhat surprised that he actually didn't know something.

"But I'll see what I can find." Izaya added

"Umm how much will it cost?" Jade asked.

"Well that depends really. I'll let you know when I get some information."

"Okay, thanks!" Jade stood up and started toward the door but,

"Jade-chan, have you heard of banshee's?"

She quickly turned toward Izaya with a shocked look on her face.

"You knew?!"

Izaya chuckled "Yes, I knew. What? Did you expect me not to do some research on someone who is as close to Shizu-chan as you?"

"Tck! I really don't care!" She replied angrily.

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't be acting so angry and defensive now would you?"

"Fuck off, bastard!"

"Now, now Jade-chan no reason to get so mad especially when you need that information!" he smirked.

"Tck!"

"Oh don't worry Jade-chan I'll get you your info, cause I must admit I'll be looking forward to our next meeting!"

"No wonder Shizuo calls you a flea!"

Jade stomped out of the room, slamming the door closed.

"And one more person hates you, Izaya!" Namie said.

Izaya chuckled "True, but I must declare that was very entertaining!"

* * *

Ikebukuro, noon

Jade was about to enter her house when she looked down the street. The sight made her facepalm "Can't you go one day without getting hurt, Shizuo?"

Shizuo's shoulder was bleeding somewhat badly.

"It's not that bad, Jade-san."

"Doesn't matter; it still needs to be stitched up!"

"It's fine."

"I know, but it doesn't matter I'm still going to worry about you."

Shizuo sighed "It's not like you can do anything."

"Sure I can. I've stitched plenty of wounds!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

The two bickered back and forth pointlessly cause in the end Jade practically forced Shizuo into her house; although Shizuo didn't put up much of a fight sense he knew how stubborn she was, and if he didn't go into her house she would probably go to his sense they were neighbors.

Shizuo reluctantly sat down on the couch, not because he didn't want Jade's help, but because he didn't want to get blood on it.

Shizuo tried his best not to get any blood on the couch, epically failing.

Jade ran into her bedroom saying she was going to get some stitches.

Shizuo looked around the house. This was the first time he had been in Jades house. He noticed that there was a ton of instruments. A grand piano, keyboard, electric guitar, drums, and one acoustic guitar.

Jade ran back into the room with a med kit, and sat down next to him. There was a tear in his bartender suit.

"I can fix your suit too!"

Shizuo softly smiled. "Thanks, Jade-san."

Jade started stitching up his wound. The cut wasn't too deep.

"How did this even happen?" Jade asked.

"I think it was some sort of gang or something picking a fight with me!"

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't know if it was a gang or not?"

"What else could it have been?"

"I don't know."

Jade had asked mainly because she thought it might have been Serena, but sense it seemed like a "gang" she decided to not worry about it.

There was a long silence. It almost started to seem somewhat awkward, but surprisingly Shizuo was the one who broke the silence with a somewhat pointless question.

"You like music?"

"Obviously! My mom loved music so I kinda inherited it I guess."

"I see….um can you actually play any of those instruments?"

"Yes, all of them. Why?"

"It's nothing I would just kinda like to hear you play that's all."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Come on Jade-san I wanna hear you play!"

"Nope!"

"You forced me into your house so now to make up for it you have to play a song for me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope, nope!"

"Yes!"

And so the pointless bickering continued!

* * *

**soooo the romance came sooner than expected XD anyway I hope Shizuo isn't too ooc and admit it you ship my oc with shizuo don't you? XD**


	6. NUKES!

Shinjuku, noon

Izaya stared at his computer screen frustrated.

"Damn it! I can't find anything on this Serena Kotomina person!"

Namie rearranged books, files, and various other things.

"Maybe she doesn't exist." Namie said bluntly.

"It's beginning to seem that way. Literally no one has heard of her. Not even my best sources!"

"Maybe Shizuo Heiwajima told Jade to lie to you." Namie said intending it as a joke, but it came off like she was serious.

"Tck, I doubt Shizu-chan could ever come up with something like that with his level of stupidity!"

"You call him stupid yet he seems to be the only person that's smart enough not to trust you."

"Maybe so, but that's irrelevant. I still need to find this ser-"

The doorbell rang interrupting Izaya mid statement. Izaya looked at the security camera, but he did not recognize the person. So he became skeptical. Considering he had an illegal job, and Namie was currently being tracked down by Nebula. He had to be skeptical of unknown visitors.

He opened the door partially, and looked at the women.

"Hello, I'm Serena Kotomina!" Serena said with her usual sadistic smile.

Izaya's skeptical look quickly changed to a smirk as he heard this woman's name.

"Hello Kotomina-san. I'm Izaya Orihara. Please come in!"

Serena entered the room quickly.

"I need information on Jade Ichinose, Shizuo Heiwajima, the black rider, and the slasher!" Serena said getting strait to the point.

Izaya smirked. "What do you need this info for, exactly?"

"To kill them!" Serena quickly said sadistically smiling.

Izaya thought for a moment. Jade was a client, and he needed Celty to awaken the head, but it would have actually been convenient for him if Anri and Shizuo were out of the picture.

"Why do you want to kill them?" He asked curiously. This woman interested him

"Cause they're monsters!"

-"Oh, so she knows they aren't human!"

-"But why would she want to kill them just cause they're monsters?"

-"Perhaps something happened in her past that made her hate all monsters?"

These thoughts ran through Izaya's head.

"So tell me Kotomina-san, why do you hate monsters?"

"It's my job!"

"Your job?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of a secret group that hunts down monsters!"

"I see…"

Izaya had never heard of such a group. Indeed they must be secret if even he had never heard of a group like this. But if that's the case why would she be telling him about her group of monster hunters if they were "secret"?

"If this group is secret then why tell me about it?"

"Cause you'll be dead too by the time we're done with this city!"

"…!"

"…!"

Both Izaya and Namie looked at Serena in silence unsure what to do.

"Oh and by this city I don't mean just Ikebukuro; I mean the entire city of Tokyo!" Serena added

Izaya had observed humans for a long time. Always watching from the sidelines, but now he was the one right in the middle of the chaos.

"To put it simply… Ikebukuro is a safe haven for monsters, always has been, so in order to kill them all we have to nuke the entire city of Tokyo! I do hate that we have to kill all the humans too, but we'll wipe out so many monsters it'll be worth it!"

'Are you crazy' both Izaya and Namie wanted to say this, but both were so shocked that neither of them could talk.

"But… If you join my group I'll be more than happy to spare you, Izaya-chan! Oh and if you like I can spare that girl over there too; as long as she joins as well that is!"

Namie slammed her hand on the desk about to say something along the lines of 'I'll never join you,' but Izaya quickly raised his hand trying to signal her not to do anything stupid, and looked back at her, and winked!

Namie had never seen him, or thought he would ever do something like that so she ended up just confused. Was he trying to tell her he had a plan or did he mean something else by it?

"Very well, I'll join you, Kotomina-san."

Izaya smirked, but Namie noticed there was something different.

It looked like he was faking it.

"GREAT! Now your first mission is to get the information I requested!"

"Ah, yes that'll take a while. I don't currently have much info on these things. I'll call you when I do though! But I must ask… if you're gonna nuke the city why do you even need the info?"

"We need to know what type of monster they are so that way we know a nuke will actually work on them! About 5% of monsters can survive a nuclear blast!"

Serena quickly ran out of the room without another word.

Izaya let out a heavy sigh of relief, and grabbed his phone.

"What are you going to do, Izaya?" Namie asked.

"Tell Jade-chan about this." Izaya replied.

Izaya normally would just observe situations. Not getting too involved, but even he couldn't just sit by and watch. This woman was going to destroy the entire city of Tokyo, the most populated city in the world, just to kill a few monsters!

Izaya didn't care about saving anyone or anything like that. It would just be rather inconvenient if all his pawns were to be killed.

Namie was worried about Seiji now. What if Serena really did nuke Tokyo? Seiji would be killed along with everyone else!

"Ah, Jade-chan it's me, Izaya. We need to talk! Meat me at the park in Shinjuku as soon as you can!" Izaya hung up, grabbed his fur coat, and started toward the door.

* * *

**O_O am i insane? seriously I think i'm insane! **

**SHIT IS GETTING REAL! ive got awesome shit planned like HOLY CRAP IM INSANE *goes into the im insane corner* later peeps**


	7. Innocence

Shinjuku, Park, Night

"I see wel-... SHE'S GONNA NUKE TOKYO!" Jade exclaimed realizing what Izaya had told her.

"That's just what she told me!" Izaya said.

"Well we have the upper hand with you as a double agent!"

"You want me to spy on her?"

"Of course!"

Izaya thought for a moment. "Hmm…I guess that makes sense." Just as he finished saying this he felt an impact on his back. He fell down to his knees then quickly looked back to see a young girl—with blood red hair and ocean blue eyes.

About an hour before, Ikebukuro, Night

The girl, who looked like she could be about 13, stared at the computer in a dark room. The only light was that of the computer screen. Her blood red hair and ocean blue eyes could barely be seen even with the light of the screen.

What was she doing? The answer was simple. Research. Not research for a school project like most kids her age would be doing. No, that didn't matter to her. This was research on a man who had changed her life. A man who had saved, not her life, but her innocence. This man's name was Shizuo Heiwajima.

She had met Shizuo when she was about five. She had seen him beat up a gang that had attack him. Her mother, Serena Kotomina, had told her things like 'violence is good' and 'killing is fun'. And she believed it. Until that day when she approached the man named Shizuo Heiwajima.

To her surprise the first thing he said was "You're not afraid of me, kid" or something along those lines. She asked him things about fighting and violence, but he simply said "Kid, I don't know who you are and I don't really care, but I'll tell you this… fighting and violence will only destroy you. Life is indeed precious never to be wasted or taken."

The 'taken' part. That's what stood out to her. She had never actually taken a life or gotten into a fight. Only been told about it by Serena.

The next day after that incident with Shizuo her mother took her to an alley put a gun in her hand and told her to shoot a man who was kneeling in the alley with his hands tied up.

She held the gun pointed at the man, but "Life is indeed precious never to be wasted or taken" that just kept repeating in her mind. For the first time in her life the girl saw what a life really was. "Never to be wasted or taken".

She couldn't do it. She knew now what her own life meant, and to take that from someone. She just couldn't do it.

She lowered the gun, and just looked at the ground with a blank expression.

The next thing she knew the gun was taken from her hand, and she felt a hard impact on the side of her head. She fell to the ground. She was almost knocked out.

It didn't take long for her to realize what had happened as she looked up at Serena holding the gun. The girl realized that her own mother had just hit her on the side of the head with the hilt of the pistol. She heard Serena say something like 'disobey me again and I might just kill you' or at least that's what the girl thought she heard, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Then Serena turned and shot the guy multiple times with her usual sadistic smile.

And that brings us back to a dark room with nothing but the light of a computer screen, and a young girl. She understood that Shizuo probably doesn't even remember her, but she still felt like she owed him at least a thank you or something.

She stood up from the computer turning it off. She left the room, and entered what seemed like the living room which was also darkly lit. With just one dim lamp in the corner on a desk, but next to that lamp was a katana.

Her mother had told her never to touch the katana her whole life. Serena had had the blade for as long as she could remember, and never once had Serena touched it herself. The girl didn't know what was so special about this sword, but she was about to find out.

She was done with Serena's abusiveness. She was going to run away, but she wanted to know what was so special about this blade.

She slowly reached for the blade. Her face lacking any real emotion. Her hands gripped the blade. She froze. She felt like she was losing control as a voice resounded threw her head.

-"Finally a weak wielder."

-"Perhaps now I can kill Serena!"

The girl felt like she was losing herself like all her sanity was slipping away. But she didn't fight it, but instead spoke back to this strange voice in her head.

"Who are you?"

-"Oh, so you're not as weak as I thought you were…. Well I'm Hana."

"I'm Kelton Kotomina." Kelton spoke back to the blade named Hana with an emotionless expression and voice.

-"I see, you're Serena's daughter aren't you, Kelton-chan?"

"Yes….Hana, why does Serena have you here?" Kelton asked referring to Serena by name.

-"To find a way to kill me. Did you not know this?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. I'm running away so I really don't care what she's doing."

-"I see, but then why would you ask?"

Kelton shrugged, and pulled the blade off the table. "I'll take you with me. Even if you're not necessarily human you're still a life."

-"'The question is…'what is a human?'"

"Huh?"

-"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking about someone."

Despite the fact that Kelton had never even heard of demon blades before she managed to retract Hana into her body.

She then ran out the door with almost a sense of excitement about her. Like she was happy.

She kept running. She hardly ever left her house so she didn't particularly know where she was going.

She didn't even realize that she was in Shinjuku when suddenly she turned a corner into a park, and ran into a man. She fell down to her knees from the suddenness of the impact. Then looked at the man who wore a fur coat, who had also fallen to his knees.

The man looked back at her. "Watch it kid!"

"S-sorry, sir."

Then a woman who had been standing there walked up to the man, and flicked his head with her fingers. "Don't be mean, Izaya!"

Izaya stood up, and looked back at Kelton.

The woman kneeled down in front of Kelton. "You okay, kid."

Kelton nodded.

"I'm Jade!"

"Kelton Kotomina."

Kelton realized her mistake—telling them her last name.

-"Jade? That's Jade!" Hana's voice rang cheerfully through Kelton's head.

-"You know her?" Kelton thought figuring that Hana could probably still hear her.

-"Yes, that's Jade Ichinose. The daughter of my last wielder!"

-"Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

-"Yes."

Izaya and Jade were staring at Kelton with shocked faces. They realized she looked almost exactly like Serena.

"Jade Ichinose?" Kelton said.

"Hm? Waits how do you know my last name?" Jade replied.

Kelton quickly held out her hand and let just the tip of the blade named Hana appear.

"This is Hana. I presume you know her?" Kelton said.

Jade's eyes widened as she saw the blade. It had been 12 years sense she had seen this sword. She and Hana were actually very close. In a sense she and Hana had been best friends. She had assumed Hana had been killed. Of course, Jade was unaware of the fact that Serena did not know how to kill a demon blade.

Izaya looked at the blade then glanced at Jade. Seeing her shocked face he assumed that she probably did know about this demon blade, but he felt there was something far more important to handle first.

"Kelton-chan… what's your mother's name?"

Kelton hesitated, but sense Hana knew Jade she felt it was alright to tell them. "It's Serena. Why?"

Izaya kneeled down in front of Kelton. "Tell me Kelton-chan, why do you have this blade?"

"I stole it from Serena." Kelton said referring to Serena by name once again.

"Now why'd you do that?"

"Cause I ran away from home."

Kelton was blunt. A brutally honest person.

Izaya stood up, and turned to Jade. "Can't blame her." He said.

"pffft."

Kelton looked at the two. "Do you two know Serena?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jade said.

"How do you know her?" Kelton asked.

"Well, she's trying to blow up Tokyo!" Jade said

"Not surprised."

Jade looked at Kelton. "Hey you said you were a runaway. So I guess you kinda don't have any place to stay, do you?"

Kelton nodded.

"Jade, I doubt you have time to babysit considering all things." Izaya said.

"I may not, but Shizuo is a different story." She smiled very mischievously.

* * *

**WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LOOONG... well I think we all know what's coming *grins* this a gonna be epic. plz review. later peeps!**


	8. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Ikebukuro, morning

"Is this revenge for the other day, Jade-san?"

Shizuo stared at Jade, who had come to his house asking him to babysit some random red haired kid that he thought he had never seen before, but something was strangely familiar about this kid to him.

"Hm? Oh you mean when you used marker to draw all over my face while I was asleep. Well, that wasn't my original intention, but now that you mention it this is good pay back!" Jade said.

"No."

"I wasn't asking. If I recall I said 'you are GOING to babysit Kelton-Chan for me' not WILL you babysit Kelton-Chan for me! Well, see ya later!" And with that Jade ran down the street not saying another word.

"J-Jade! Get back here...ahh fuck it! I give up!" Shizuo sighed then looked back at Kelton.

"Kelton was it?"

Kelton nodded.

The feeling Kelton had right now pure excitement. She was finally able to meet THE Shizuo Heiwajima that she had been looking for fore so long. Though he obviously didn't remember her, it still gave her great joy.

Shizuo sighed. "Guess I have no choice...well come on in." Shizuo entered his house letting Kelton in as well.

"My one day off work, and she just has to dump this on me!" Shizuo complained, but the truth was he was kind of excited. He always assumed he would never have kids so getting a chance like this excited him. But there was one problem he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Kelton was sitting on Shizuo's couch. Shizuo scratched his head as he walked up to Kelton.

"Um… Anything you want to do?" Shizuo asked.

Kelton shook her head. Though she may be excited to meet Shizuo, she showed no form of any emotion. Ever sense that day when Serena tried to make her shoot that man in the alley, she had been abused by Serena, beaten almost daily, sometimes for no reason at all. As a result she had seemingly lost the ability to feel emotions or at least show them.

Shizuo sighed then sat down next to Kelton.

"You sure are quite for a kid." He said.

"Am I?" Kelton asked.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile as he heard Kelton's voice. He didn't really know why, but whenever kids were around him, he was relaxed and more care free. It was also how he felt whenever he was with Jade. Always just not angry or depressed, it was very relaxing.

"Most girls your age would be talking about make-up and girly stuff like that."

"How is make-up girly?"

Shizuo looked at Kelton surprised.

"You're the girl her not me; you should know."

Kelton tilted her head.

"Why should I know, I've never worn make-up before."

Shizuo was surprised. Even someone as tomboy-ish as Jade knew what make-up was, and why it was a girly thing. Heck, he was a guy, and he understood that it was a girly thing. Sure Kelton didn't look like a girly person, but still…

Shizuo sighed.

"I gues- eh!?"

Kelton leaned over and laid her head on Shizuo's lap, and fell asleep right there on the spot almost instantly.

"err… Kelton-Chan?" Shizuo scratched his head. His first instinct was to wake her up, his second was to move her without waking her, but he went with his first emotion which was to leave her just as she was…

Ikebukuro, same time

Izaya sat across from Jade in a manga café. They were planning on what they should do about Serena. The two of them had already discussed all they could, but they were in no better condition than when they had begun the discussion.

Jade stood up feeling there was nothing more to discuss. "Well, I guess I'll be off." She said

"Wait there's one last thing I want to discuss."

"Hm? What more could there be?"

"It's a bit of a trivial matter, but I'm still curious about it."

"Well out with it already!" Jade said impatiently, sitting back down.

"Just how close are you and Shizu-chan?"

Jade paused for a moment before saying, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." He smirked

"Very well… guess there's no harm in telling you. I'll start from the beginning."

Past, Ikebukuro, night

Shizuo cleaned glasses and served customers in the bar he worked in. This was before he got that signature bartender suit.

Suddenly a woman walked into the bar, her face filled with sorrow. Shizuo wouldn't usually notice things about customers, but this girl stood out to him. He swore he had seen her somewhere before.

The woman sat down at the bar.

"Give me the heaviest thing you got!" She said.

Shizuo happened to be the only worker there at the moment. He didn't like giving people "heavy" stuff, but he might get in trouble if he didn't so he got the "heaviest" they had just as the girl had asked.

Just as he was about to give it to her something dawned on him… was she under aged?

"Hey, how old are you?" He asked.

"Old enough!"

Shizuo sighed, "Let me see some ID."

The girl grabbed her motorcycle license, and showed it to him.

Shizuo looked at the ID, which had the name Jade Ichinose on it. She was the exact same age as him so he quickly gave her the beer. "You look way younger than you actually are, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm used to it." Jade grabbed the beer and was a drinking it a little too quickly.

"Oi, don't drink it too fast! You'll- and she's gone." Shizuo sighed at he looked at the incredibly drunk Jade.

"Oh my, why are you spinning?" Her face turned red.

"Ah crap, she's really drunk." Shizuo sighed

"Wha!? I'm not drunk how dare you! I'm Irish I can hold my liquor!"

"Hate to break it to you, but that's what all drunk people say, and besides I doubt and Irish person would have a last name like Ichinose."

Jade groaned angrily, "Fine I'll prove to you I'm not drunk!"

"Oh dear."

Jade got up and started stumbling around. "See I can walk perfectly straight!"

-"That wasn't even funny." Shizuo thought as he looked at the drunk Jade.

Jade finally made her way back to the bar and sat back down. "See! Not drunk."

"Uh-huh yeah totally." Shizuo said sarcastically.

Jade facedesked and fell asleep.

"That didn't take long." Shizuo said, but he stopped and looked at Jade closer. "Ah-ha! That's where I know her from! She's that girl that lives next door to me." He sighed as he looked at the clock. It was time for him to leave.

Jade started moaning as she woke up.

Shizuo sighed.

-"She's my neighbor so I guess I could take her home."

Shizuo helped Jade to her feet as she mumbled a bunch of strange "rubbish" about banshees. The entire walk home was full of strange shouting, complaining, and various other odd things.

When he finally got to her door, after a crazy, odd adventure of trying to keep Jade from jumping into a water fountain thinking it was the fountain of youth, he knocked, but no one answered. After a bit of trying to keep Jade from falling off the porch, he finally just grabbed the door handle just to find it wasn't locked.

Jade ran into her house and collapsed on her couch.

Shizuo sighed in relief and went home himself.

The next few weeks were exactly the same with strange adventures of Shizuo Heiwajima and the drunkard Jade Ichinose. Such as these: the flirtious Jade, the dancing on a car incident, face meets pumpkin pie, flying penguins that were actually traffic lights, hugging a street sign and many more.

But something began to change. Jade started drinking less. Sometimes she would only ask for water. Shizuo found it odd. If she wasn't going to drink beer then why come to a bar in the first place?

Shizuo was actually happy that she wasn't drinking as much, and enjoyed her constant coming to the bar. They walked home just as before, just Jade wasn't drunk as hell, and Shizuo would often embarrass her with stories of when she got drunk maybe exaggerating a thing or two.

It wasn't long after that Shizuo got arrested. Jade visited him in the prison, and something stood out to him about it. She never asked him if he actually did it.

Shizuo realized after that that he had feeling for her.

Yet here he was. Working with Jade walking home with her just as before, but he still couldn't tell her the way he felt, but, of course, she wasn't any better, and that's what made them perfect for one another neither one was ever better than the other. One had a temper so did the other one dressed oddly so did the other. No matter what it was neither was better than the other.

* * *

***sigh* that beginning part is what happens when you have writers block. either way the rest of it turned out alright I guess oh and in case youre wondering "what do you do with a drunken sailor" are lyrics from an old irish folk song. and ill have more of Kelton and Shizuo the babysitter in the next chapter so don't worry its still gonna be epic plz review later peeps! ^^**


	9. Why?

**Ikebukuro, noon, Shizuo's house**

Kelton finally began to wake up after a few hours of sleeping on Shizuo's lap. Her face as expressionless as ever. Most probably would not have let someone sleep on their lap for that long, but Shizuo really didn't mind.

"Finally awake, huh."

Kelton nodded slightly before sitting up.

"Well, I'll get us something to eat. What do you like?" Shizuo said.

"Anything's fine with me."

"Ah, that's good."

Shizuo stood and headed for the door, "You wanna come along, Kelton-Chan?"

"I guess…?"

Kelton was not used to the outside world. Serena had, in a sense, forced her to stay inside the house, isolating her from all "bad" outside influences. The only way Kelton could ever know anything about the outside was from the few years before that day in the alley and the internet, but almost all her time on the internet was spent "researching" Shizuo.

To put it simply, Kelton was forced to become a hikikomori.

Kelton stood up placing her bare feet in the carpet and walking toward Shizuo.

"Eh? Kelton do you have any shoes?" Shizuo said.

"No." Kelton said bluntly.

"Why didn't Jade-Chan give you any?"

"I didn't tell her I needed any." Kelton said bluntly again.

Shizuo sighed, "That's just like her not to notice." He chuckled. "Well I don't have any that would fit you…"

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

"But it's in the middle of winter!"

"So? Can't we just get me some if it's that important?"

"I guess." Shizuo sighed

Then Shizuo just had to notice the rest of her attire… worn out hoody that was obviously too small and almost 3 years old with plenty of tears and even a few blood stains, of course, Shizuo was unaware of the fact that these were from brutal beatings.

"You need more than shoes…" Shizuo said beginning to wonder just what type of household Kelton was growing up in. If he were to find out the fact that Kelton had been beaten, it wouldn't surprise him that Jade was taking care of her. He knew Jade was the type who would help an abused child.

"Okay…"

**Ikebukuro, noon, Russia Sushi**

Having already gotten Kelton's clothes, Shizuo sat down across from Kelton at a table in the sushi restaurant, trying his best to decipher Simon's broken Japanese, as he made his order. Then Simon turned to Kelton asking her what she wanted, but broken Japanese and lack of social skills do not go well together. Not only could Kelton not understand him, even if she could, she would have had no idea what to do. She had never been in a restaurant in her life. She had no idea how to order food.

"Um… Kelton are you gonna order?" Shizuo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been in a restaurant before, right?"

"Nope."

Shizuo legitimately wanted to face desk. But he restrained and looked at Simon, "Just give her the same thing I ordered."

"Hey, is Ichinose-san older than you?" Kelton asked.

"Huh? Um no we're the exact same age, 25." Shizuo replied a little confused by the sudden question.

"Then why did you put 'Chan' at the end of her name? I thought you were only supposed to do that when someone is younger than you?"

"U-um… I said Chan?" Shizuo said, adverting his gaze with slight embarrassment.

"Yeah you did."

"W-well…I um… people just do that sometimes."

"Do you like Ichinose-san?"

"Eh? What's with all the sudden questions about Jade-ch…err san." Shizuo asked, now blushing rather furiously,

"I was just curious. You two just seemed really close. That's all." In truth Kelton was curious about the thing known as "love" something she never had the luxury of having. She thought that maybe if Shizuo "liked" Jade that she could "learn" about "love."

"U-um… yeah okay."

After finishing the sushi they left.

"Yo, Kelton-chan, do you want to do something else or go back to the house?" Shizuo asked, as they walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. "Kelton?" He looked back at Kelton to see her, usually expressionless, face frozen in fear. He looked in the direction she was staring in to see a woman with blood red hair, ocean blue eyes, much like Kelton's, and a cut across her face staring back with a sadistic smile.

"Why? Why did you have to be here?"

* * *

***sigh in relief* finally at the point where Shizuo finds everything out. ABOUT TIME! now Shizuo and Jade will be together a lot more and some real romance can happen ^^ later peeps**


End file.
